A Surprising Turn of Event
by Zabon95
Summary: This is a one-shot follow-up to Hitotsune kozo s KiGo story. Kim and Shenas doughter Kara, is now 15 years old, and ever since the day she participated in the martial arts competition, where she defeated Carmen, they have been going at it, and Carmen has slipped over to the villains. But will she remain there?


**DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own Kim Possible. This story is a simple one-shot that´s an addition to Hitotsune_Kozo´s Anything, Everything, and Forever series.

Written by me and beta'd by Hitotsune_Kozo

**Kim Possible**

**A Surprising Turn of Events**

Kara was sparring with her mom, or at least one of them. She was fighting her mom, Kim, while her mother, Shena (Shego), was watching them with a smile.

This was one of the things Kara enjoyed doing the most. Well, that _and _fighting villains and saving the world with her mothers.

While she was sparring with Kim, she tried to make her take a step back for a second so she could catch her breath. But while she was a really good fighter, Kim was better, and quickly evaded Kara's right hook with a step to the left. She grabbed her arm and threw her over her shoulder. While Kara usually would have landed without problem, the sparring session with Shena barely ten minutes earlier had nearly drained her energy, so when Kim threw her she didn´t even have the energy to react before she hit landed on her back in their backyard.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Kim asked as she walked over to her daughter, who lay stretched out, panting.

"Yeah. I just need to rest a little…" she said between pants.

"Here, let me help you up," her mom replied as she held her hand out to her.

"Thanks, mom. And thanks for the back problems," Kara added while she grabbed Kim's hand and pulled herself up before stretching her back.

"It will be over in a minute, Sweetie," Shena said as she walked over to Kara and hugged her tight.

"Now, go wash up and get ready so you won't be late with your friends," her mother said as she released her.

"Sure thing mom," Kara said with a happy tone as she jogged up to the bathroom upstairs. The house they lived in was a big, special-built modern-looking house; it had extra-strong walls, fireproof glass, and a huge basement which was used as a training area, weapon storage room, tv-room where they used to spend their Friday nights, and a sick bay if anything happened.

After Kara had taken a shower, she brushed her red-rooted black hair; it was black in the front and on the top of her head and red on the sides and back. After that, she put on her favorite clothes: a couple of black fluffy jeans with a mark of green water on the right side, a dark purple t-shirt with a low-cut ending just above her cleavage and ¼ sleeves. She also wore a pair of purple finger-less gloves.

After getting dressed she went back in her room to get her phone and wallet. Then went downstairs to say her goodbyes to her parents.

"Bye mom, I´m going to the mall to meet up with Cassandra!" Kara said to her mothers.

"Bye sweetie!" Kim and Shena said simultaneously.

The mall wasn´t _too _far away from where Kara lived with her mothers, but it still took her a good twenty minutes on her bicycle to get there. Once she reached the mall, she parked her bike and went in to meet up with Cassandra. And as she had expected, she was already sitting at their usual table playing with her phone while waiting.

"Hello, Cassie!" Kara said just before she grabbed the chair on the other side of Cassandra and sat down.

"Oh, hey, Kara! Didn´t see you coming."

"Well, when you´re _that _deep into your phone, it would've been a shock if you _had_ have seen me coming."

"Yeah, I guess you´re right. As always"

"So, is it Jamie? Or what's his name this time?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Kara. You know that those were just rumors. I've only been with Darren!"

"I´m just teasing. I know how much you two are meant for each other and would never go behind the other one's back."

"Thanks, Kara. You always know what to say."

"Oh, no, I know that tone. What's happened, Cassie?" Just then, Cassandra got a very sad expression on her face and showed her phone to Kara. When Kara looked at the phone, she saw that a text message was opened on the screen - and it was from Darren.

_Oh please don´t say that he has done what I think he has done,_ Kara thought before she started to read the conversation that was displayed.

Friday, 10, 6, 2028 –

Me – _hey sweetie, missed you this week, hope you´re having fun in London _

Darren – _Hey Love! Yea, i´m having a blast, can´t wait to see you again though ;) love you!_

Me – _Love you to!_

Today, 11, 6, 2028 –

Darren – _sry babe, but I found someone else a while ago, and meeting her was the main reason I went to London, but now it doesn't look like i´m gonna come back, so, bye… I guess_

"That son of a bitch…" Kara muttered under her breath when she had read the dialogue. She looked over at Cassandra and saw she was crying.

"Oh no. Please don´t," she said as she rushed over, moved the chair right next to her, and sat down. She then quickly put her arms around Cassandra and tried her best to comfort her.

"I´m so sorry, Cassie. I truly am," Kara said.

"Thanks, Kara" Cassandra said between her sobs.

"Come on, let´s get you home," Kara said when Cassandra had stopped crying. Cassandra didn´t say anything, she just followed her friend out from the mall.

_Lucky there wasn´t many people in the mall yet_, Kara thought as she led her heartbroken friend towards her home.

Cassandra lived as an only child with her parents in an apartment barely five minutes' walk away from the mall, so Kara left her bike and walked her friend home.

Cassandras parents were working, so they was alone in the apartment when they arrived. When they got inside, they kicked off their shoes and walked into Cassandra's room, sitting down on her bed where Kara once again embraced Cassandra.

"I wish there was something I could do for you," Kara told her after a minute of silence.

"*Sniffle* Just being here is actually helping out a lot."

"I´m glad to hear that."

"Well, at least it didn´t come out from the blue," she said after she had gotten herself together a bit more.

"Wait. You mean . . . you _knew _he was cheating on you?"

"I had my expectations, I guess. Like, for example, the last two months he hasn't laid his eyes on me even _once_."

"I´m _really _sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, Kara," Cassandra mumbled under her breath as she embraced the her friend. When Kara saw that Cassandra was hugging her, something she usually wouldn't do, all she could do was to hug her back with a pleasant and happy smile.

They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity.

It wasn´t until Kara's communicator rang that they let each other go.

"I probably should take that," Kara said as she let Cassandra go with a sour look.

"Yeah, that´s probably for the best," Cassandra answered as Kara picked up her kimmunicator and walked out of the room.

"What's the sitch?" Kara asked as she answered.

"_It´s Carmen. Again," _Shena answered.

"I´m coming," Kara sighed with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

After Kara had put back her kimmunicator, she said her goodbyes to Cassandra with another hug and then left to go get her bike and get back home.

"So, where are we going?" Kara asked her mothers. They were in the family plane, an old and heavily modified B-1B Lancer, that the press liked to call "The Possibility."

"Didn´t I already tell you? We´re going after Carmen," Shena answered.

"Yeah, you said that, but where _is _Carmen is what I´m wondering," Kara said with a bit of a dry tone.

"She´s in Sweden somewhere, a lake called "Vänern," I believe," Kim answered.

"Sweden? Isn´t that way up north?" Shena asked.

"Yep. Supposedly, it should be as cold as a fridge there these days," Kara answered.

"Oh, great. I just _love_ cold places," Shena said with a very dry voice.

"What? Does it remind you of your heart before you saw me?" Kim said with a teasing tone and a bright smile.

"Sorry, Princess, but I´m the one who has _that_ title," Shena replied in the tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Focus on the flying, you two," Kara answered while she crossed her arms and pouted her lips in an annoying face and looked out of her window.

"Awww. She´s so cute when she does that," Kim and Shena said at the same time.

"Shut up, mom!"

"You-"

"You, too, Mother!"

"Wait a second. Are you having what I _think _you´re having?" Shena asked.

"Okay, the next one that says anything during this ride gets a plasma charge. In the FACE!"

"Oh, my God. My daughter is finally having her period!" Kim shouted while she sat across the seat in front of her.

Finally? What 'finally' is there in having yourfreaking period!?"

"Yeah, Kim, what 'finally' is there in her having her period?"

"You should know what beauty there is about it, Shena."

"Yeah, I know that, but it also means that she´s already _that _old!"

"Did _you_ just call _me_ old?!"

"Don´t you talk like that, young lady," Shena said as she looked into Kara´s eyes and pointed her finger at her. But when she looked over at her wife, she could see Kim looking sad.

"Shena, please don´t say that," Kim said as she put up her feet on the chair and hugged her arms around her legs.

"What? Kim, she said I was _old_!"

"Not that. The 'young lady' part. It makes me feel so old now."

"Now that you say it . . . It really does," Shena agreed.

"I´m sorry mom."

"Thanks, Sweetie, but it´s not your fault that we´re getting on in years," Kim said as she hugged Kara and kissed her on her forehead. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

"Wow, what an obvious hideout this is," Kara said as she climbed out of the airplane and saw a bright light flashing from the bottom of the lake. The light flashed in a lot of different colors; it was everything from dark blue to yellow and what looked every color in between.

"Well, let's get the diving suits and get going. The faster we start, the faster we get home," Kim said as she got out of the plane.

"And don´t forget, Kara is making the dinner today," Shena said.

"Well, then, let´s get this shit over with. I would rather have the cooking over with as fast as possible, too" Kara sighed with a dry and annoying tone. Those being the last words, they put on their diving suits and dived in towards Carmens so called `hideout.'

When they arrived at the outside of the big metal ball with thousands of flashing lights on it, Shena and Kara used their plasma powers to make a hole through the metal.

When the metal finally broke, all three got sucked in and not even a second after they went through some mechanism hidden somewhere kicked in and threw an extra set of protective walls to cover the hole so that no more water flooded in.

"That went easier than I thought," Kara commentated when she had gotten her suit off.

"Yeah. Iill bet something that there´re traps all over the place," Shena said.

"Well, only one way to find out. I mean, Carmen isn't _exactly _the best on traps and such," Kara said as they begun to walk.

"Talking kinda sweet here, aren't we?" Kim said with a teasing tone.

"Didn't I say not to talk about that like a million times already?" Kara answered with a trace of irritation in her voice.

"You do realize that you two are acting like your mom and I did when we were younger, right?" Shena said while looking over to Kara.

"You know, if you want a plasma charge to the face so much, you just have to ask," Kara said as she lit up a hand in her trademark red plasma.

"Hehe, just saying."

"Okay, I know that Carmen can be random and all, but, seriously, what the hell?!" Kara half shouted as they entered the main hall of the giant building.

They had expected to see some giant machines and death lasers and all that kinda stuff, but what they were greeted with was tables with food, really big, almost huge, speakers and what looked to be the preparations for some sort of party. After a minute or so they began to walk in towards the middle, looking around the room while they did.

"Ah, I see you got here early!" All three quickly turned to the right and got into battle position. What they saw, though, definitely got to the top 10 most shocking moments in their lives. Second for Kara; the first being the first time she had accidentally walked in on her parents having sex.

"Eh, Carmen, what is . . . this?" Kara said.

"Isn´t it obvious?"

"Not exactly." Shena said

"Well, if you've forgotten, today, it´s exactly 3 years ago that we started to fight," Carmen said in a happy tone.

"So, this is some sort of anniversary?" Kim asked.

"Yup, sure is," Carmen said, full of enthusiasm.

"Wait a second, are those nachos?" Shena said, pointing towards something Carmen was holding in her hands.

"Yup!" Carmen answered, taking a nacho chip covered in melted cheese and munching on it as she walked over to a nearby table and set it down on an empty spot.

"So, you girls just gonna stand there, or are you gonna _party_?!" Carmen shouted as she brought up a small controller from a pocket and pressed a button on it. When the Possibles saw what she was doing they immediately tensed up and got into a triangle, they all facing outwards and sanding in defensive positions.

What shocked them all was that instead of giant robots and death beams coming out and trying to pulverize them, the metal between the main hall and the water was pulled to the sides and a thick layer of bullet proof glass came into view and the speakers started playing some sort of dubstep/electro music.

"What? You honestly thought I had cooked all this just to have some robots and death beams destroy it?"

"Well . . . Wait a second. You mean you cooked all of this?" Kim asked in shock.

"Hehe, yup! Personally, I actually think I´m pretty good at cooking"

"Well, there´s no death laser charging and we got good music and good food, so what do you think? We might as well enjoy ourselves," Kara said.

"You just don't want to cook, do you? Well, I can´t see any problem with it. What do you think, Princess?"

"Sure, I don´t have a problem with it. After all, if they´re lucky they might end up like us," Kim said, using a teasing tone in the end.

"I´m not even gonna try to make you stop," Kara said.

"Oh, I don´t know. I kinda like the idea, _love_," Carmen said with a teasing tone and flicking her eyes towards Kara.

"You guys are impossible," Kara said with an annoying grown.

Carmen walked up behind Kara, when she was looking at some decoration in the other direction, so Kara was between her and Kara's parents.

"And you´re busty and beautiful" Carmen said as she groped her tits from behind.

"Hey, no touching!" Kara shouted and threw Carmens hands off.

"Why don´t we end this conversation and look if Carmen actually is as great cook as she says she is?" Kara said with a embarrassed and annoyed tone.

"Sounds good to me. After you, Carmen," Shena said.

"Well, the plates are over there, so feel free to take as much as you want," Carmen replied while walking over towards a table that had three plates stacked on top of each other.

After they had all filled their plates with all sorts of different sort of food, they sat down at a middle sized round table. That being the only table that wasn´t filled with plates of food.

"Wow, Carmen, you weren't lying when you said you´re a good cook. This food is amazing!" Kim said as she took another bite of her beef.

"Yeah, this _is _amazing," Shena agreed, her mouth full with food.

"Where did you learn to cook like this? I can´t remember you ever cooking when we were younger."

"Well, I´ve been living alone these last three years, so I guess I picked up on it when I had to cook for myself all the time," Carmen said with a sad tone

When Kara heard that she started feeling bad for her.

"I´m sorry to hear that, but you know what, from now on, I will start to be more gentle when I beat you up," Kara said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, because _that _will certainly take away the loneliness," Carmen answered sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It´s not your fault that I`m the villain."

_Yes, it is my fault_, Kara thought to herself.

The rest of the time they ate was spent in silent.

"For once, it actually was nice to bust into a villain's hideout," Shena said. They had finished their meals and Carmen had brought them up to the surface in a sub she had hidden in the metal ball.

"And it actually was really nice having you, and not having to eat alone for once."

"You know what, why don´t you come over to our place sometime?" Kim said.

"What? Really? You really mean that?" Carmen asked in shock.

"Yeah, sure" Shena answered.

"I don't have anything against it" Kara said.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Carmen shouted as she embraced the possible family.

"Hehe. What about Friday? That a good day for you?" Kim asked.

"I would love to!" Carmen said as she stepped away from the possible family.

"We´ll see you then," Kara said as she and both her mothers walked in to their airplane.

"Bye!" all four shouted towards each other just before the plane took off.

**E/N:** Okay then, so that was my one-shot that´s gonna be between hitotsune_kozo´s "passing the torch" and "Hunted".

Hope you liked it, and for you who did, I´m gonna try to write some more when I get the time to. Probably gonna be most `my little pony` and a few cartoons like ´Kim possible´ and ´teen titans´.

But until then, have a nice day ;)


End file.
